


Home

by usefulspinster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon - TV, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulspinster/pseuds/usefulspinster
Summary: She wanted to go home. She knew that now. She was tired and longed to see the shores of Tarth again, the sapphire waters.





	Home

She wanted to go home. She knew that now. She was tired and longed to see the shores of Tarth again, the sapphire waters. She was sick of cold and death. She longed for green. 

Green. Even that hurt, a color. 

Green eyes that betrayed her, green eyes full of unshed tears that didn't match the words he had said. She couldn't stay here, she couldn't return to Winterfell. He haunted her every step. She needed to go home.

"Of course, Ser Brienne. You've more than fulfilled your vow to me and my mother", Lady Sansa smiled, "I will miss you though. Ser Davos is escorting me home in a fortnight. If you can wait that long we will stop at Tarth on the way."

"Thank you, my lady. I will miss you too." Brienne gave a small smile back, her smiles were small again.

She needed to go home.

She didn't sleep well, she hadn't slept well since he'd gone. Even in such a short time she had gotten used to him. After the Long Night they had been a balm to each other. She walked the ruins of Kings Landing, keeping away from specific areas. Tonight though she found herself at the White Sword Tower. It had mostly survived the attack. She hadn't been there since...

Brienne climbed the stairs and found the Lord Commander's chambers. She opened the door and for a second she thought she saw him. He jumped to his feet, "My Lady", just like that night. The night he had made her a knight. But he was in gold with his white cloak falling from his shoulders. He was gone as quickly as he appeared.

She clenched her teeth, willing herself not to cry. She had to stop crying. Tears would not bring him back, tears would not change what happened. Then she saw it, the White Book, sitting on a table. She sat and opened it. So many great knights and all of their great deeds - Arthur Dayne, Duncan the Tall, Barristan Selmy. Then she found it, Jaime's page, she saw her name. And Brienne cried.

Soon the day had come, she was going home. She was waiting with Sansa when she heard a voice "Ser Lady Brienne" said Tyrion Lannister. 

"Lord Tyrion, I was hoping to see you this morning. I thought you might like to have this", and handed him the White Book.

She kneeled down to properly embrace him, "I hope that we shall see each other again". 

"Thank you, my lady...for everything."

She pulled back and nodded, her bottom lip starting to quiver. He nodded back then went to speak to Sansa clutching the White Book to his chest.

The boat ride was peaceful. Brienne spent the days walking the deck with Pod or Davos savoring the salty breeze of the Narrow Sea. 

Pod, or should she say Ser Podrick would be going along to Winterfell with Lady Sansa. Brienne had knighted him without a second thought. He will take her place as Sansa's sworn sword. There was no one else she would entrust more with the charge.

At last on the third day, she saw it. The sun rising behind it painting the sky in pink, orange, and purple. Brienne let out a shuddering breath as tears ran down her face. Home.

She bid goodbye to Ser Davos. Gave some final advice to Podrick before enveloping him in a hug that said everything she could not voice. Every day they had spent together, everything they had faced. He was ready, he had been a brave boy and grown into a good man. She was endlessly proud to have played her part in that.

Lastly, was Lady Sansa. "Ser Brienne, Lady of Tarth" she said and Brienne could swear she was looking at Lady Catelyn. Sansa embraced her almost knocking her down. Brienne could hear Sansa sniffling into her jerkin. She stepped back looking at Brienne, "If there is anything you should ever need. I am forever in your debt, Ser."

"And I in yours, my lady" Brienne smiled down at her some weight lifting off of her shoulders. She had done her best by Lady Sansa and knew that she would be the great lady that the North needed.

She waited on the docks until she could no longer see the ship. Starting to feel whole again with her feet resting on Tarth ground she headed toward Evenfall. She had much to tell her father about. 

As she approached Evenfall she saw him standing there, but it wasn't her father. No, she was imagining it. It was a ghost that had followed her here. She stood frozen in place as he approached her. Then she was falling to her knees and wailing. An unearthly sound she didn't realize was coming from her. He moved quickly to catch her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Jaime repeated over and over clutching her shaking form.

Brienne gained some composure and shoved Jaime off of her. "How could you?!" "You died, you left, you...How? Why?!"

Jaime hit the ground grimacing. "I was a fool. I thought I could save her. I realized as the roof was caving in on us that dying there, my life would have meant nothing. The only time my life meant anything was when I was with you."

Brienne was still looking at him like he wasn't real.

"Ser Davos brought me here. I told your father I loved you and what I had done. I think the only reason he didn't hit me was because I was half dead already."

"Jaime"

He let out a breath, he thought he would never hear that voice again. How could he ever think there was anyone else. He moved closer to embrace her, approaching her like a wounded bird.

She rest her forehead against his, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

Jaime tipped her chin up with his hand and captured her lips with his own. "Please Brienne, please" he pleaded running his thumb along her jaw.

She looked into his green eyes and he looked torn to pieces just like he had that night. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. He rested his on her's, she could feel his tears on her neck.

She leaned back taking his face in her hands, "you're a damn fool, Jaime Lannister. I hated you, I mourned you...but I never stopped loving you." 

The smile on his face was the sun after the Long Night. "I love you Brienne and I never want to go another day without telling you."

There was a lot that would need to be discussed but they had returned to each other and would take the road ahead together.

Finally, she was home.


End file.
